Bow 'n Arrows
by RED TIGER SKUNK
Summary: Gir has an idea, what could go wrong? Rated T for da language. Now a story! plz dont flame im making this up as i go along
1. Gir's idea

**Pokemonfanatic:Yo, pokemonfanatic here! Sorry for all ya guys waitin on meh other stories, im in a block man. So if ya got any ideas for meh plz send me a message. Oh and the reason im writin this is cause I got an idea from meh avatar (if its not invader zim look at the link on meh profile) P.S. The avatar is not mine, it was from fanpop so if ya want to congrajulate or somthin go there.**

**Gaz: Pokemonfanatic thankfully does not own invader zim.**

**Pokemonfanatic: Hey!**

**Gaz: *death glare***

**Pokemonfanatic: *gulp***

** Bow n' Arrow **

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGIR'S 

It was just a regular day at Zim's "house". Gir was bored and thinking what he could do. He then remembered the lab and started to go to the toilet elevator. He saw a posted note on the seat:

"GIR DON'T GO DOWN TO THE LAB OR ELSE I WILL KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO IRK!

-ZIM"

Gir looked it over through his costume eyes. "…YAY!" he screamed, he then ate the note and jumped into the toilet.

Gir walked out into the marune lab. "Hmm… Wats shuld I do's?" he looked around then out of a miracle he got an idea.

"Compootr?" Gir asked the screen. **AN:sorry if that's wrong haven't watched the sho in awhile.**

There was a groan "Gir? What the hell do you want?" the computer asked with anger

"Can yous help me make an invention for Masta?" Gir asked eagerly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxZIM"S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zim was walking home from Skool when he saw Dib and his little sister, Gaz.

_Ugh Dib-stink and Gaz-human _he thought with a scowl. Little did Zim know that Gir was just behind him hiding in the bushes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGIR'S 

Gir smiled under his dog costume.

"This should make Masta happyful." He said in a low voice. He grabbed a heart shaped arrow and put it in his bow. **AN: Computer showed him with pictures on what to do.**

Gir aimed, pulled back and then let go aiming for Zim.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxZIM'S 

**AN: This is getting annoying…**

Zim suddenly felt a sharp prick on his back. _What the hell? _He thought he was about to look on his back to see what had hit him when he relized how cute Gaz was.

_Wow… I never noticed how Gaz-human looked befor…_

His eyes were filled with love as he walked closer to Gaz.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGAZ'S 

Gaz was playing her Game-Slave 3 when she felt arms around her waste. She froze and turned her head to see Zim.

She couldn't hold back her blush "Z-zim, what the hell are-MMF!" Zim had pushed his lips to hers.

Gaz's eyes grew wide. She tried to get away, but unfortunately for her Zim had a death grip on her. Gaz squirmed but she still couldn't get away. She got annoyed with herself as she started to enjoy the kiss. She closed her eyes and put her arms a round the alien's neck.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDIB'S 

As Dib turned a corner he stopped and now realized his demon of a sister was missing.

"Where?" he mumbled he went back towards the corner to see where she had gone. But when he turned the corner he saw Zim and his sister KISSING!

Dib's jaw basically reached the ground "WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled at the pair.

Gaz stopped the kiss between her and Zim. She turned her head "What the hell do you want?" she growled at him.

"What you mean "What do I want?" I wanna know why your kissing Zim damnit!" he retorted back.

Big mistake. Gaz raised an eyebrow and popped her knuckles. She walked over to her brother and punched him right in the nose, braking his glasses.

"YOW!" Dib screamed holding his nose.

Gaz smiled then went back to Zim. "Well I'll see you tomorrow I guess." She said to him and kissed him on the cheek in a good-bye. She turned around and headed home, kicking her brother one more time in the crouch. Which made him role around in pain.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGIR'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Aww they look so cute together! _Gir thought as he started home.

**AN: Well that's it, if ya want another chapter speak up. Or if ya just want it as a one-shot then don't. I still want yur thoughts tho. Like I said it depends on the reviews if ya want another chapter.**

**Gaz: WHAT THE HELL? **

**Pokemonfanatic: Oh shit…**

**SMACK**

**Pokemonfanatic: Ow…**

**Zim: The almighty ZIIIIM thought it was good for a human**

**Gaz: *pops knuckles***

**Zim: Crap…**

**Pokemonfanatic: We better get off before-**

**SMACK**

**Pokemonfanatic: Nevermind…**

**Zim: You can not hurt the mighty-**

**Gaz: *raises eyebrow***

**Zim: Umm, nevermind…**


	2. WTF!

Bow 'n Arrows

**Me: Well everyone wanted another chapter so I gess it's a story now. /:D so thanks 4 everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas 4 makin another chap.**

**Gaz: like princessplatinum?**

**Me: yes, thankz bud!**

**Gir: EEVEE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Me: 4 once Gir's right. So on with the show!**

**Chapter 2**

AT ZIM'S HOUSE

Gir was sitting on the couch watching TV when Zim burst through the door.

Gir looked up at Zim" HI MASTA!"

"Gir, what has happened? What did you do? I have a strange feeling in my squidily squooge." Zim said feeling his "squidily squooge". **(A/N: I think that's his heart, but I didn't no what they call their stomaches so im callin his squidily squooge his stomche, ok?) **

Gir was hysterical " ASK COMPOOTER!"

Zim took off his desgise and looked at Gir questionally. "Hmm?" he walks over to the toilet and jumped in.

IN THE LAB

Zim looked up at the sarcastic computer "Computer?"

The Computer turned on "What?"

Zim's hands formed into fists "You **DARE** talk to your superior **THAT** way?"

The Computer snorted "Supior my ass"

" Forget it, I don't have time for your STUUUPID apology" The computer snorted again as Zim continued "Gir said to ask you what has happened to me, and why I have a strange feeling in my squidily squooge."

The Computer laughed "Ah, yes here is what happened." The Computer turned on a video that Gir had recorded for him through his eyes. Zim's eyes grew wide as it continued. His eyes were covering half of his head as the video ended.

Zim flinched "Wha-wha?" he kept feeling his lips but liking the feeling he got as thought about Gaz kissing him. He smirked.

The Computer laughed harder" Y-You fallen in love! HAHAHA With a **HUMAN**! BWAHAHA!"

Zim blushed furiously "N-NO! I…I just…Uhhh" he wouldn't admit it but he had fallen for Gaz. HARD. Zim finally thought of an excuse "Gaz-human will beat up that Dib-stink up if he trys anything on me she will obliterate him! Heh-heh" Zim said nervously

The Computer was still laughing."Whatever…Lover-Boy!" the computer turned off.

"Grr" Zim growled as he went into his sleep pod for the night.

AT THE MEMBRANE HOUSE

Gaz was in her room, well bathroom anyways, brushing her teeth.

Dib opened the door and glared at Gaz" What the HELL?"

Gaz spit into the sink"What?" she growled

"Why were **YOU **kissing** ZIM**?" Dib growled back

Gaz moved passed her brother and into bed "It's none of your business, now leave before I **BREAK **all your bones…" she mumbled lowly

Dib flinched and bolted out the room, closing the door behind him

THE NEXT DAY AT SKOOL

Zim was sitting by the door waiting for Gaz to arrive. As he waited he saw Dib running angrily towards him.

"ZIM!" Dib yelled as he grabbed Zim by the neck of his shirt "YOU'VE GONE TO FAR THIS TIME YOU-" "Dib heel, NOW" Dib didn't continue and flinched at the voice. Where as Zim smiled at it.

Dib looked over his shoulder at his pissed off sister. Gaz raised an eyebrow at Dib. Dib instantly let go of Zim. Gaz walked past her annoying as hell brother and kissed Zim on the lips. Dib cringed and Zim shivered in delite.

As they broke apart Gaz glared again over her shoulder at Dib. Then smiled, yes SMILED, at Zim

Zim smiled back at his new girlfriend as she intertwined her and Zim's hands together. They walked into Skool both still smiling. Leaving Dib with a horror covered face.

**Me: Well there ya go! :D I gess I'll keep writin as long as I keep getting reviews ^-^**

**Gaz: Tune into the next chapter**

**Dib: I say we don't…**

**Gaz and Me: *death glares***

**Dib: Eep…**


End file.
